For me, dear stupid
by jazzmylly
Summary: Shonen-Ai, Francis x Arthur França x Inglaterra


For me, dear stupid/Por mim, querido estúpido

Francis x Arthur (França x Inglaterra)

X

''Hmpft. Aquele idiota do América! Como ele não se cansa de ser tão idiota?'' falava eu, obviamente, irritado.

Ao menos, finalmente, a reunião havia acabado. Eu estava voltando para casa, quando vi o idiota do vinho.

Parei, em um lugar que ao menos por enquanto ele não podia me ver tão facilmente, e observei-o. Ele conversava com Ivan – que, como sempre, estava com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

O que eles conversavam? Não faço ideia. Mas me lembro muito bem de como Francis estava; aquelas roupas chamativas novamente (o que ajudou-me a nota-lo na rua), aqueles cabelos que ele insistia em dizer que estavam na moda – e que ele precisava se esnobar disso, e... um sorriso bobo no rosto. Geralmente, quando converso com ele, ele fica irritado e acabamos brigando (e quando sorri definitivamente não era algo muito bom, digo isso por experiência). Mas esse sorriso era um sorriso real. Ele estava sorrindo, ao lado de Ivan.

Que raiva.

Eu queria que Francis sorrisse assim _para mim_. Não para qualquer outro. Mas, infelizmente, desde que me lembro, somos inimigos. Sempre, sempre, brigamos. Competimos. _Achei_ que nunca poderíamos nos dar bem.

Antes de eu perceber, estava puxando Francis para qualquer outro lugar, a força. Ivan simplesmente ficou sorrindo e acenando.

Quando eu já tinha o puxado à umas três ruas, ele se soltou, irritado.

''Oye, Arthur! O que pensa que está fazendo?''

Pensei em responder algo, até abri a boca para falar. Acabei falando simplesmente um palavrão e voltando calmamente para a minha casa. O que eu queria falar era algo difícil de falar com a pessoa de frente; afinal, a maioria das pessoas achava outros meios. E seria isso o que eu iria fazer.

''O que deu nele?'' falou Francis, mais para si mesmo, antes de eu entrar em outra rua.

11:00h

Na casa de Francis Bonnefoy, no dia seguinte.

(Francis POV's)

Abri os olhos. ''Ah, maldita luz do sol! Todo dia, me acorda tão ced...'' engoli em seco minha maldição ao sol quando olhei para o relógio. ''MEU DEUS! Como já é tão tarde?!''

Espreguicei-me, e, apressadamente, fui ao banheiro. Nem precisava lavar a cara; mesmo quando acordo de manhã, meu rosto está perfeito! Tão perfeito que todos morrem de inveja! Hahaha!

Tomei uma ducha bem rápida, afinal, precisava comer algo... precisava estar impecável para ir na rua pegar umas. (N/A: o fran-chan é bissexual, sabiam? ^////^)

Desci as escadas correndo. Qual era o porquê mesmo do meu quarto ficar no segundo andar? Ah, quem sabe. Ao menos ter uma escada de luxo é legal.

Quando abri a porta, quase pisei em algo. Que pessoa seria louca o suficiente para deixar um buque de flores jogado na porta?

Peguei o buque. Até que a pessoa que escolheu-o não escolheu más flores, mas como entregou-as foi horrível. E... sério, congelei quando li o remetente.

Nesse papel, estava escrito:

''For me, dear stupid.''

O único – que eu, ao menos, me lembre – que me chama de estúpido é...

''Hmm... isso é interessante...''

Sorri, pensando na cara dele quando eu fizesse o que estou pensando.

Deixei o buque jogado no chão – eu reclamo, mas olha que exemplo dei! - e corri para a casa daquele idiota.

Dei uma conferida pela janela se ele estava lá. E não é que estava? Só me perguntava o que ele fazia, no sofá.

Procurei em volta por uma janela aberta; algo fácil de achar. Como geralmente chove na casa dele, quando o dia está bom, ele sempre deixa janelas abertas – algo típico de alguém tão idiota como ele.

Fui entrando por essa janela. Não que eu não tenha pensado em entrar pela porta, mas ele não me deixaria entrar. Deixar um inimigo entrar numa boa em sua casa é um convite de suicídio.

Como esperava, a casa daquele orgulhoso inglês era paranóicamente perfeita. Os quadros muito bem alinhados, mal se via pó (mesmo naqueles vasos valiosos que só servem pra isso) e paredes muito bem pintadas.

Ah, que vontade de quebrar tudo isso.

Caminando mais um pouco, vi uma sala, alguns sofás e um inglês atirado em um deles. Haha, ele fica lindo babando no sofá! Bem feito! Alguma coisa ele tinha que fazer errado!

Me aproximei dele. Tinha certeza que ele era o remetente do buque! Até porque em cima de uma mesa próxima estava o telefone de uma floricultura. Ah, que idiota ele é! Ao menos deveria ter escondido a prova, não?

Me aproximava ainda mais dele. Eu sei que ele iria acordar... mas ele sente o mesmo, não?

Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que até eu me surpreendi o quanto pervertido eu sou por pensar em 'coisas além'. Eu beijei ele. E logo, ele...

…me bateu.

Arthur POV's

Eu, após decidir dar um buque ao idiota do vinho, liguei para uma floricultura, pedindo para que eles mesmos entregassem, junto com um papel – se o idiota me visse era o fim do mundo.

Cansado, me jogo no sofá. Não era para eu dormir, mas aconteceu...

Quando acordei... a primeira coisa que vi foi um françês ridículo me beijando.

Obviamente, dei um soco na cabeça dele. QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É para me beijar do nada?

Certo, eu sei... eu não posso negar que não gostei...

''I-IDIOTA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!'' ele me olhou, com um sorriso claramente maroto no rosto.

''Eu estou beijando meu admirador secreto, por quê?'' Sinceramente, acho que é meio óbvio demais eu escrever que fiquei completamente vermelho. Por isso, não o escreverei.

''C-Como...?'' ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Eu estava sentado no sofá, enquanto ele de pé – aproximando sua boca dos meus ouvidos.

''Então, nem tudo o que você sente por mim é somente ódio...''

''Cale a boca, idiota.'' Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso (isso é possível?). E-Ei... Opa...!

Francis havia me pegado no colo, aquele... IDIOTA!

''EEEEI!''

''Ó, tenha dó de meus ouvidos, Arthur! Desse jeito não vou poder aguentar essa noite...'' E o idiota me carregava pelos corredores, sem noção alguma. ''Ei, aonde é o seu quarto?''

''S-SEU! Você acha que eu iria falar is...''

Nessa noite, dormi extremamente mal. ~


End file.
